


In the Sun

by the_pen_is_mightier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, South Downs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whole Lotta Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pen_is_mightier/pseuds/the_pen_is_mightier
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley share a moment together, in the warmth of the afternoon
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo-ee, it's been a long time since I posted anything here. I'm still alive! And I'm still working (very slowly) on my long-term projects! You can expect to see a little more of me in the coming winter, and keep an eye out for some ineffable wives content I've been cooking up. Hope you all enjoy this in the meantime!

The days stretched out long and bright in this new world. Mornings spent in bed together were endless; breakfast was slow, leisurely, rich with conversation and laughter; the afternoons held infinite time for reading and gardening and counting clouds out the window. Aziraphale had hundreds of years of books from his old shop, all needing to be sorted and catalogued and stacked in their new home, and every day had so much work to be done - and yet, somehow, there was so much time for all of it. As if happiness had tripled the length of an hour these days.

It was midafternoon, now, and Aziraphale had been curled up in an armchair for an undefined period of time. His nose was buried in a book, his work languishing in stacks beside him. And when he looked up he found Crowley sprawled out on the sofa on the other end of the room.

He’d been out weeding, and must have just come in - some dirt was still smudged on his cheek, and his hair stuck a little to his forehead with sweat. His head was tipped back onto the sofa, his eyes slid shut. And the sun from the window was streaming down onto his face, illuminating it in soft, glowing gold. 

Aziraphale stuck a worn bookmark into his book and laid it down over his lap. He leaned forward, then, to gaze at Crowley. 

Time stretched out especially when he did that. Whenever he got to stare, openly, unabashedly, lovingly at Crowley these days, every second felt like an eternity. He had time to document every detail: the elegant shape of Crowley’s jaw, how his eyelashes were just visible in the sunbeams - no sunglasses to shield them, not in here - how his lips curved up just a little into an easy, content smile. 

“You’re staring, aren’t you?” Crowley murmured, eyes still shut, smile curving just slightly wider. 

Aziraphale laughed softly. “Can you blame me?” 

One of Crowley’s eyes cracked open. Just visible beneath his eyelid, the liquid gold of his iris complemented the sun. His gaze found Aziraphale, and it turned warmer, something almost-undefinable softening it. “What does that mean?” 

He knew what it meant. Aziraphale shook his head, still smiling. Then he laid his book aside completely and stood, crossing the room in a few strides. 

“Love,” he said, and knelt in front of Crowley, ducking his head to meet the demon’s half-open eyes. Laying a hand on his knee, just for the pleasure of contact. The warmth palpable in Crowley’s expression made his chest feel light and buoyant, ready to float away into the sky; it was so common, these days, so easy to come by, and yet its effect didn’t diminish for that. “Dearest, darling. You must know you’re so incredibly beautiful.” 

Crowley’s arm came down from where it had been flung carelessly over the back of the sofa. He took Aziraphale’s hand, his thin, earth-roughened fingers closing gently over Aziraphale’s rounder ones; then he pulled the hand to his lips, kissing Aziraphale’s knuckles. Lips brushing tenderly over the gold band around Aziraphale’s ring finger. 

“Hmm.” Aziraphale shut his eyes. From this angle, the sun shone on him, too. The warmth of it was soothing, calming, stretching time even further out like honey. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“You should see yourself right now.” Crowley’s voice was brimful of affection. “The way the light’s catching your hair. You look like an angel, or something.” 

Aziraphale laughed.

“And here you are calling _me_ beautiful.” 

“And you are.” 

The moment stilled, quiet and serene. Aziraphale didn’t open his eyes. Crowley kept hold of his hand, stroking a soft thumb over the back of it, and there was no need to move, to hurry on with another task or the rest of the day.

The days were so long now. There was no need to do anything, without divine or infernal tasks, without preparations for the war. There was time for a thousand of these moments whenever they wanted them. And oh, Aziraphale thought as he basked in the twin glows - the sun and Crowley’s presence - oh, he wanted a hundred thousand million. 

“How are the plants?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley made a small, contented noise. “Behaving.” 

He was beautiful even when Aziraphale couldn’t see him. 

“You know,” said Crowley, “you could come up here, if you’d prefer. You could kiss me.” 

And that did seem like an excellent next step. Aziraphale opened his eyes and rose, sinking down onto the sofa beside Crowley. Crowley tilted his face toward Aziraphale, and Aziraphale cupped it in one hand, bringing their lips together slowly, gently, patiently.

There was such a long time before dinner. Before Aziraphale got back to his book, before he got back to his work, he had so long to hold Crowley in his arms and kiss him. And after the book and the work and dinner he had all night to hold him and kiss him again. And after that another day, and then another, and a hundred thousand million after that. There was no hurry. 

The sun stayed still in the sky, and they let the afternoon last.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my content? Find me on tumblr @[whatawriterwields](https://whatawriterwields.tumblr.com)!


End file.
